


Dance With Me, Son

by Tornadoamy



Series: Schitty Stories [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Wedding Fluff, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoamy/pseuds/Tornadoamy
Summary: A mother/son wedding dance
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitty Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530896
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Dance With Me, Son

Patrick let out a sigh, heavy with the post-orgasm high he was coming off after quietly leaving the broom closet he’d just given and got a blowjob in with his husband, David Rose. He got a tingle down his lower spine just thinking about that word. He silently hoped he always would. He looked over to said husband, sitting back in his chair, clearly coming down from the haze Patrick was experiencing. David felt Patrick’s gaze on him, glancing over to him, cheeks pinking slightly. Their silent conversation stopped short, when Moira came over to their table, just finishing a slow swaying dance with Johnny. 

Moira extended her hand towards the two of them, folding her fingers at the knuckles in a come-hither gesture. “Now that you are done with your private escapade, I would like a dance with my son.”

Patrick leaned to the side, gazing at David. He gave a peck to David, hoping it’d hide the blush that came at his mother-in-law implying she knew they just went down on each other. “Go have fun, David.”

Moira cleared her throat, shaking her head. “No, not David. Not right now, at least.”

Patrick blinked at her, taking a moment to process her words, trying to puzzle piece her meaning together.

“Even though it is legal now, after your captivating nuptials,” Moira clarified, seeing Patrick’s mind buffer, “I’ve considered you part of our family since you serenaded our sweet David with your quite dapper vocals at that charming open mic night.” Moira motioned for Patrick to stand at that. “Dance with me, son.”

Patrick couldn’t help but follow her to the dance floor, still floored at his mother-in-law. He peer back at David, grinning sweetly at them. They stopped, clasping hands, swaying back and forth to the song playing around them, twinkling lights strung above them, lighting the area in a warm bask. “This is nice, Mrs. Rose.”

“I believe we’re past the point of formalities. However, I’m aware that some habits are more difficult to crack than others. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Rose?”

Patrick could see David laughing at something Stevie said, joining him at the table, and he could swear he fell more in love with him at that moment. “ I do, Mom. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story however small it is!
> 
> Please feel free to leave prompts
> 
> Come have fun with me on Tumblr: tornadoamy


End file.
